Time-Lord, Companion Lost to Time, and In Time for the Happy Ending
by noahcomemidnight
Summary: After a series of events that forced him to leave his companion, both The Doctor and his companion have changed. Fortunately, The Doctor is able to bring his companion back with some time to spare. One-Shot, T-Rated just in case.


12/19/13

A Police Public Call Box spun wildly, before hitting the ground with a bone-shattering thud. The Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS, running his fingers through his already untidy spiky brown hair. His latest companion stumbled out after him, his white blonde hair normally gelled back was just as messy as the Doctor's.

"When are we?" His companion inquired dully, glancing around in the land hued both blue and white.

"I have as much of a clue as you."

The Doctor's companion was shocked to hear this, after all the time he'd spent with the Doctor travelling to the familiar planets and parts of space. However, he wasn't too concerned. He'd put his total faith in the Doctor a long while back, around the time when he met the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced up at the long, lean trees before him and his dear companion, and began to notice little makeshift homes up in the trees' branches. A man glared down upon them from one of the tree homes, his face cold and calculating.

"We shall make no agreements with Men." His voice carried down to the Doctor and his companion.

"Men?" Inquired the Doctor, and then whispered to his companion. "Does a Time Lord count?"

His companion gave him the 'I'm not dealing with your ridiculous comments now' look, and the Doctor frowned at his companion. His companion had been withdrawn from the world and cross with people, and though he was starting to come out of his shell, he still did have those days when he wanted nothing else but to hate every living being in existence.

"Are you not?" The man from the balcony of the makeshift home said, before gliding down the spiral staircase around the tree to meet the Doctor and his companion. The man had long, white blonde hair, dark eyes, a pointed chin, and wore a silken robe of silver that fluttered behind him.

The Doctor shook his head, and his companion mirrored him. "Who are you then, if not Men?" The man continued.

"I'm the last of my race, the Time Lords." The Doctor replied, and the man raised a brow.

"And you?" He turned to the Doctor's companion, who was frozen in fear if he answered wrong.

"I'm a wizard." He managed, and the man gave him a slight smile.

"Are you being mentored by Gandalf?"

The Doctor's companion furrowed his brows. "Who?"

The man just gazed at him, his eyes searching the companion. The Doctor shifted uneasily, and the man glared at him.

"Take him for interrogation." He nodded at the Doctor, and then turned to his companion. "This one shall be granted permission to roam free on our lands under one condition. He must stay loyal to us."

"Yes, King Thranduil." Said someone unknown, and they grabbed the Doctor, who thrashed wildly, trying to free himself.

"Why me, and not him?" The Doctor's companion nodded at the captive Doctor.

"I have seen things that would happen if he was allowed the same privileges as you. Terrible things. You, however are innocuous, and I have seen the future where great things have come from you."

The Doctor was dragged off, and his companion didn't know that he wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time afterwards.

...

The Doctor's companion had been taken in as King Thranduil's apprentice, but the King considered him as a son. The once teenager had grown into a young man, and the perfect defender of the Elven peoples. His apprentice's hair had grown long and he looked like the King's son more than his apprentice. He was skilled with a bow and arrow, and could speak the Elvish language fluently.

The King's apprentice was with Aragorn and Gimli, two of the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring of Power. They were out to find the Orcs who had captured Merry and Pipin, two of the four Hobbits in the Fellowship. The three were travelling by foot, when an artificial metallic whooshing greeted their ears.

"What is it, Legolas?" asked Gimli, the ginger dwarf.

He didn't reply as a Police Call Box materialised just metres away, and he sprinted off to meet the newcomers. He hadn't seen the TARDIS in about fifteen years, and he stood at its doors, his arrow notched and his bow drawn back to full length. He could hear voices from inside draw closer to the door.

"Now, Amy, last time I was here, I was interrogated nearly to regeneration by people of the title 'Orcs', though they weren't really people per say... Anyway! I am looking for an old companion of mine. I had to leave him here because if I had tried to rescue him, I would've probably been shot down."

"What did he look like?" Came a Scottish accent from a female. "-And knowing you, Doctor, you would've grabbed a gun from the attacker and tossed it behind you."

"He is pale, with short white blonde hair. We're looking for a young man around seventeen. Why do people always assume that the word 'shoot' is associated with guns? No, shot, meaning archery like a-"

The door opened, and the man speaking stepped out, his nose nearly touching Legolas's arrow.

"-bow and arrow."

Legolas took in the man, who he'd heard was called 'Doctor'. He had floppy brown hair that formed one large, yet subtle wave on his head, chocolaty brown eyes, and wore a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a maroon bowtie. His companion was a thin young ginger woman with caramel eyes, and wore skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt.

"Oh, hello." The man smiled slightly. "I mean no harm."

"You are not the Doctor."

"What's going on, Legolas?" Asked Aragorn, approaching.

"Oh! _Legolas._ That's an interesting name." Said the 'Doctor'. "And might I inquire how you know me?"

"Erm, Doctor," said his companion, Amy, "Pale, with long white blonde hair and knows the Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Amy, then back at Legolas, and back to Amy. He dropped the smile.

"Oh." Said he, before turning back to Legolas. "You've adapted."

"'Course I have." Legolas sneered, and the Doctor's face lit up.

"There's the old chap I used to know!"

"That doesn't explain why you call yourself the Doctor."

"You sound like Rory." Groaned the man. "Time Lords don't have to die if they don't want to, and we carry out regeneration, which may change the way we look. So, same old me, new face."

"And new taste." Legolas added, looking from the Doctor's clothes to his companion.

"Well." The Doctor sniffed. "Anyhow, time to get you home, and get a new hairstyle. I don't like your hair long."

The Doctor dragged him by the bow into the TARDIS, closed the doors, and flipped switches. The TARDIS was still the same general colours, but things had been removed, added, or just moved to a different location.

"I see you've changed the decorations." Stated Legolas and the Doctor smiled, before changing the subject.

"It's been, well, roughly fifteen years, give or take two or three, since I last saw you, right? Perfect! You'll be just in time for the epilogue."

"Epilogue?" Inquired Amy and the Doctor glanced at Legolas before continuing.

"He wasn't meant to get mixed up in The Lord of the Rings series. He'll be able to make in time for the epilogue for his timeline."

"There's a book about us?" Legolas furrowed his brows.

"Yes, and it's a rather pleasant one, too. The epilogue is called 'Nineteen Years Later' and you're only a year or two from when that takes place. You certainly can't miss it, because it's a fixed point in time."

"'Nineteen Years Later'...Hold on, that's the seventh Harry Potter book in the series. If he can't miss it, he's a major character..."

"It's a series?!" Muttered Legolas under his breath and the Doctor moved from the console to shut the doors. He headed back, and began flipping switches.

"Oh, Amy, you're using the Science of Deduction. Speaking of, have you met Sherlock Holmes yet? Love him. Though last time we met, he asked a favour of me... and it broke his companion's heart. I'll take you to 221B after we drop Draco off. Now, off we go!"

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I have been having troubles uploading and updating some of my fics, as well as writing author's notes at the bottom of my stories. This has been because I've been uploading from my crappy iPhone 4, and to add to it, I haven't had much time to even write or update many- if any- of my fanfics. I'll try and be on more often, but the school work has increased exponentially, given the holidays and exams are coming up. Hopefully, though, I'll be able to produce more works and update more, as I have many exciting ideas swarming my brain like thousands of angry bees. Well, excited bees. Anyhow, thanks for understanding and I will hopefully be on more often.**_

 _ **-noahcomemidnight (from a commandeered library laptop)**_


End file.
